Miraculous Beauty and the beast
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Miraculous characters are in the story of Beauty and the beast. Marinette trades her freedom for her father but her reasons are sadder then we think.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my version of Beauty and the Beast starring the cast of Miraculous.

Beast-Adrien/Cat Noir

Belle-Marinette

Mrs. Potts-Trixx

Chip-Wayzz

Madam De Garderobe-Alya

Maestro Cadenza-Nino

Lumiere-Plagg

Cogsworth-Mr. Damocles

Plumette-Tiki

Enchantress-Master FU

Maurice-Tom Dupien

Gaston-Theo

Lefou-Nathan

3 Gaston Fangirls-Chloe, Sabrina, & Lila

Mayor of Enchancia-Andre Bourgeois

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Magical land of Paris,

A handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful shining castle, Although he had everything his heart desired,

The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind, using his looks and money to force others to do whatever he wanted,

He taxed the village to fill his palace with the most beautiful things and his parties with the most beautiful people.

One winters night, an unexpected intruder came to the castle seeking shelter from the bitter cold,

He offered the prince a single rose as payment,

He was repulsed by his haggard appearance and sneered at the gift,

He turned the old man away, but he warned him not to be deceived for beauty is found within,

When he dismissed him again, the old man turned into a handsome, powerful young man with the features of a turtle,

The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for he had seen there was no love in his heart,

As punishment, he threw a silver ring at the Prince it magically flew onto his finger getting stuck and then was transformed

into a hideous cat-like beast and cast a powerful curse on the castle and all who lived there

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle,

The TurtleMan gave him other gifts as punishment one being the gift of destruction and

another was the ability to be able to view the outside world with the help of his new castle mates,

As the days melted into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world,

For the TurtleMan had erased all memory of them, from the minds of the people they loved,

The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose that will bloom until his 21st year,

If he could learn to love another an earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken,

If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity,

Over the years he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast.

* * *

Marinette woke up coughing again that morning, she leaned over the washing bowl spitting out what her body was giving, she looked at the blood splattered on the bowl as she waited until her episode ceased, then cleaned herself up and washed the bowl before dressing in her simple pink dress and white apron.

Tom was already down in the cellar working on new baked goods, people called him crazy because he had ideas, but it is those ideas that Marinette loved the most about her Father, she left the house with her basket and book ready to take on the world.

At the simple age of 18 Marinette did her best to help her Father while also enjoying her favorite past time, sewing, Marinette could spend hours sewing, if only she had a bigger inventory of supplies at her fingertips, getting thread and a few other things in town she was sure to get everything she needed before she stopped by the town's fabric shop.

"Morning," Marinette said as she came in, the fabric shop owner had the same look he always has.

"Good morning." He stated with his gaze of happiness at one of his few friends.

"Have you got anything new?" She said looking over the shelves.

"Not since yesterday," he explained with a contempt smile.

"Oh well then, I should like to take this one." She said pulling out a red fabric with black dots while also picking out the thread she needs.

"That's your favorite, isn't it? You've used it at least 4 times." He asked holding it.

"Yes, it is. Its so unique." She said with a dimply and toothy smile.

"Well then, it's yours." He said ushering her to the door.

"But..." She began as she was pushed gently out the door.

"Now, now. I insist." He said holding the door as she thanked him and left the store wrapping the fabric in her wrap then pulling it on her back.

Marinette might be a simple living girl but she was no fool, she could hear the whispers around town about her.

"Silly,"

"Different,"

"Odd,"

"Peculiar,"

"Waste,"

"Funny,"

"Poor thing,"

She had heard them all and each always sent an arrow through her heart, it always hurt hearing those words but thankfully she had books to fill her head with better words, but she stopped dead in her tracks on her way home and looking up she was met by a thick broad chest.

"Oh Bonjour, Theo," She said giving him the meekest uncaring smile she had, Marinette had never cared for the brute that was Theo even though the rest of the village thought he was a God of some sort, Marinette was immune to his charms.

"Bonjour, Marinette. How are you feeling today?" He asked trying to show general concern for her.

"I'm doing ok today. How about you?" She asked also with mild concern and far from interested.

"I'm well, say how about we go to the tavern and take a look at my trophies." He asked wrapping a thick arm around her shoulders to pull her toward the tavern.

"Not today, thank you, I have to get home to help my Father." She said unwrapping his arm from her and walking towards her home at a brisk pace.

She was vaguely aware of him shouting, "Don't walk so fast you'll hurt yourself." She paid him no heed as she walked into her house.

Marinette always felt safe inside her home, almost like an escape.

* * *

"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Marinette asked while she helped her Father with her shoes.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Tom asked looking at her thin and pale daughter but completely unaware of the reason.

"People talk about me all the time," Marinette explained as she mixed the ganache.

"Yes well, people will always talk, Marinette, but it is our decision of whether or not to listen," Tom explained with a smile.

"Theo came to ask for your hand again." He continued, making Marinette stop.

"Why does he insist on doing that?" Marinette asked incredulously rolling her eyes and dropping her work in her lap in exasperation.

"Men think women are prizes and that's what Theo thinks about you. Marinette the daughter of village crazy Baker with barely a penny to their name who can barely afford food, so all you need is him and you will live forever, or so the village of idiots say." Tom said with a joking smile moving his hands around like the funny actor he is.

"The women of the village hate you, the idealistic fashion designer of the crazy baker catches the eyes of the most handsome eligible bachelor of the village," Tom exclaims with a frown.

"Speaking of Men, Has Mayor Andre come by to see you recently?" Marinette asked biting her lip and giving Tom another frown.

"Yes he has come by to do his daily Tax incursion," Tom said sighing in defeat.

"Things will change, Papa," Marinette said giving her father a smile.

"Well, we will see what happens after this years fair," Tom said as they completed the tasks.

Marinette gladly helped her Father pack his latest creations before sending Tom off towards the next town for the fair.

Tom always had the best foods each year and got the first prize, but his accomplishments were never seen well enough by the people of the village.

"What can I bring you?" He asked her as she laid her head on his lap while he sat on the carriage.

"A rose." She said with a smile just imagining the beautiful flower and hoping to see it again.

"You ask for that every year." He said with a smile.

"And every year you bring it." She replied.

"Then I shall bring you another one." He said as she walked away so he could leave.

"Bye, Papa." She said wavign at him.

"Bye, Marinette." He replied before galloping off.

* * *

Marinette was working in the garden when their horse Philipe came trudging back riderless, and Marinette immediately got scared.

"Philipe? Where is Papa? What happened? We have to find him, you have to take me to him." Marinette said before she mounted him and they took off retracing the steps.

Marinette rode Philipe through the town headed the way her Father went until a tall red-clad brute stood in her way.

"Marinette? Wheres the fire?" Theo asked with a bright smile of charm.

"My father has gone missing. I'm going to find him." Marinette exclaimed making Philipe knicker trying to get around him.

"Marinette you can't go parading around in the woods looking for your father," Theo said grasping the reigns from her.

"Theo, what are you doing?" Marinette asked grasping the saddle as Theo lead Philipe away from her path.

"I am taking you to my house. You will stay there until I find your father." Theo explained with authority.

"No I have to find my father on my own," Marinette said trying to grab for the reigns.

"I will not have my woman go traversing the woods," Theo ordered as he grabbed hold of the saddle to practically hold her down then began to lead the horse faster.

* * *

Marinette was running, she was trying to escape, afraid of what would happen if she was caught.

She was going as fast as she could passing tree after tree brushing vines and bushes as she ran through the woods getting cut and scraped blood oozing from each cut, she felt a slice on her cheek as she ran but gave it no mind as she continued to run, legends were told of magic and monsters, but she was more afraid of what she was running from.

She needed to find her father and she can't do it with Theo holding her back he might just leave her father to die so that he could practically hold her captive.

She had been running for an hour her throat was raw, her lungs were burning, her body had gone numb a while ago, and her head was swimming.

Marinette only stopped when a tree root caught her foot, pain electrocuted through her as she fell, She landed against the tree the moss comforted her fall, her pink peasant dress was torn and blood was leaking from all over, her ankle was swelling and a deep bruise was coming through her skin, her breathing was labored, her black hair fell in tangles.

Marinette felt her 18-year-old body grow weaker at the chance of rest, she felt every bit of pain her body had taken since she began running.

She pulled her cloak around her and watched the snow falling all around her.

"Please Lord protect me in my ascension to meet you." She prayed as the bodily pain flowed through her and made her fall asleep.

* * *

A dark looming figure had the purple butterfly shape over his face as he saw the intruder of his woods collapse in a heap of pink and blood.

The Beast growled then took off running out of the castle pouncing through the woods on all fours tracing the scent of baked goods until he came upon the intruder, he has been watching the woods and knows the instant someone intrudes on his territory.

He was prepared to let hunters die at the hands of the woods animal inhabitants, however, this girl was no hunter, she smelled of vanilla, cinnamon, sugar, and chocolate her face pale and her breathing labored, she was dying from an unknown illness and if he didn't act quickly she would die here, then the shouts of a hunting party caught his attention, he growled and tenderly picked her up cradling her to his large form warming her up then slowly he punced up into the trees boucing limb to limb covering up his tracks as his helpers in the forest aided in spreading the tracks and covering up any scents.

* * *

Marinette awoke to the sky darkening.

"Not yet, Huh?" She asked herself taking inventory of her surroundings and noticing that she was moving, her body was cradled into a warm fur coat of black fur, she cuddled into it enjoying the calming warmth against her cold aching body, she trie to look up and saw the protruding muzzle with whiskers and bright green eyes.

Her pain caught her again and she fell asleep once more.

* * *

Marinette woke once again and felt better then she did when she fell asleep.

She felt warm and felt like she was on a cloud so she opened her eyes to see if she was still alive but the room she was in was dark so she tried moving.

"NO, NO. Don't move you're very hurt and very sick. You need to rest. You're going to die if you don't." A kind high pitched feminine voice said.

"But..." She tried finding her voice dry and hoarse while her body was weak she could do nothing but fall back against the bed feeling silk and satin under her hands as she drifted back into sleep as a warm and scented cloth was placed on her forehead then fell asleep once more.

* * *

She awoke to voices so she pretended to sleep.

"How is she?" a deep male voice said with an under growl.

"She is very sick like you said. it seems like a virus that she has been fighting for a long time it might be curable I think but it will take some time. She is very close to death." The high pitched feminine voice said.

"Then do what you can I already have one prisoner I don't want another one." The growling male voice said moving away proving that the owner was leaving.

"Wait... Master?" The feminine voice said following him out.

Marinette raised up her energy returning.

"Prisoner? Papa." She thought to herself quickly getting out of the bed, she ran on bare hurting feet to the door and saw the shadowy figure walking away while a small ball of red was following it, Marinette held the white clean shift she was changed into then limped quietly down the hall.

Then she heard distant coughing and it was leading away from where the shadow figure was heading, so she quickly and quietly followed the sound down the stairs she saw the place she was at was built like an old gothic style and it was barely light enough to see a foot in front of her.

But 2 green lights caught her eye, she limped up to a small table where a small cat-shaped stuffed animal with glowing green eyes was placed, she picked up the toy and pointed the head around showing the green eyes could light her way.

She followed the coughing more until she reached the dungeon and a familiar brown mustache caught her attention.

"Papa." She said running up to the bars as the man reached through the bars to hold her to him in an embrace.

"Marinette? How did you find me, child?" He asked looking at his daughter noticed that her face had cuts that were covered with bandages and she only wore a large white shift.

"It doesn't matter we need to get you out of here." She said looking around for a key.

"No you need to leave Marinette, This castle is haunted. You need to leave before he finds you." Tom said trying to push Marinette away by her shoulders.

"Who?" She asked making her voice echo around the dungeon.

"ME." She heard making her spin around to find the shadow figure lurking the in the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked as the spinning caused her head to spin.

"You can call me Cat Noir." He said in his deep manly growl of a voice.

"Please let my father go." She said holding herself up by the bars.

"Your father is a thief." The beast said.

"Liar. He would never steal anything." She said as she felt her fathers hand on her shoulder.

"He stole a rose right from my garden." Cat Noir said slinking around in the shadows.

"I asked for the rose punish me not him." She tried but finding that her consciousness was slipping.

"No he means forever," Tom said coughing.

"A life sentence for a rose?" She asked blinking away her blurriness.

"I received eternal damnation for one. I'm merely locking him away," he said looking at her to find more glowing green eyes looking right at her with what looked like cat ears.

"Still wish to take his place?" He inquired as Marinettes vision returned slightly.

"No, I won't let her. Marinette, forget about me go and live your life." Tom said but he was ignored.

"You have my word." She said instantly making cat noir open the door of the cell without a word andTom coming out to hold his daughter.

"NO, I won't let you," Tom said cradling her father until he was pushed away and the cell door was shut on his daughter with her inside.

"Papa. I'm sorry. I'm sick and dying. I have been for 2 years now. My death will come soon you can go and live your life." She said making Tom sit up straighter.

"What? No. That's why you've been coughing and looking paler?" He said as his shirt collar was grabbed and then he was being dragged away.

"Don't hurt him please." HSe cried out as her body waivered once again.

* * *

"Please spare my daughter." Tom said as Cat noir hauled the large man through the woods.

"She is no longer your concern. You heard her, she is dying." cat Noir said before dropping him at the edge of the woods before the village then raced back before he could be seen.

Tom straightened up to look and couldn't find anything to tell him of which direction the beast came and left from giving him no indication which way he can go to find Marinette.

* * *

Cat Noir returned to the castle and walked back to the dungeon where he found the group of kwami's flying around the open cell, and especially over a heap of white on the floor.

"Is she dead?" He asked looming over the fallen girl.

"No, Master she has fallen unconscious again, and her fever has gotten worse," Tiki said rubbing the girl on her red forehead while her breathing was erratic and her cheeks were a tomato blush.

Cat Noir didn't say anything but he gently pushed his black clawed hands under her then hauled her up before walking out of the dungeon and back to her suite int eh East wing.

He carefully laid her down on the fluffy bed as the kwamis pulled the bedding back then covered her back up.

"Tiki she is in your care." He said walking towards the exit of the bedroom.

"Yes, Master." SHe said flying around to put a fresh rag on the girl's forehead.

"Master why did you bring her back here if she is your prisoner and will most likely die?" The black Kwami with green eyes said.

"Because if she stayed in the dungeon she might die faster, but this will be her prison until she does die but at least she can die in comfort." He said showing his nice side as he walked out fo the bedroom.

* * *

Marinette woke once again but this time it was a pleasant scent that woke her, and to her surprise, she found herself back int he decorated bedroom.

"Easy Marinette. You need to rest to preserve your life as much as you can." The feminine voice said calming Marinette so she relaxed but opened her eyes to see the flying red ball to find an alien-like creature with large kind eyes and a loving smile.

"Who and what are you?" She asked the flying bug.

"My name is Tiki and I am a kwami a type of fairy." She said smiling at the girl.


End file.
